Development funds for the CCSG are used by the Director, Senior Leaders, and Program Leaders of the Case CCC to promote research priorities throughout the Center. Funds have been used for faculty recruitments to basic science programs, clinical and translational research programs, and the prevention, control, and population program. These funds provide essential leverage to institutional and philanthropic support to promote cancer research. Significant funds have been used to support pilot grant applications emphasizing grants that support multi-investigator initiatives such as PPG applications, SPOREs in Gl, renal, and colon cancers, and new scientific initiatives such as aging and cancer, and energetics and cancer. Development funds have also been used for the Practice-Based Research Network, the Proteomics Shared Resource, the Translational Research Shared Resource, and the Imaging Research Shared Resource. Request for further use of development funds include $200,000/year for faculty recruitment across all scientific programs, $200,000/year for pilot grant applications emphasizing multi-investigator initiatives, and $100,000 to support new shared resource development. These will be matched by institutional support for these activities providing us with the clear value add of federal funds to support the continued robust scientific efforts of the membership.